Wedding Bell Blues
by ochalke5
Summary: Kat ran away from Bill because she was too scared. But what happens when she finally comes home? Will she get scared and run, or will she stay and face her fears she once ran from? "Bill I love you so, I awalys will." I whispered.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Coming Back.

"You will come back to the Brurrow when you're done?" Charlie asked as he was packing his things to go home. I'd been working out here with Charlie Weasley for a while. We joined the Order right out of Hogwarts. I'd spent most of my vacations with his family. They were great. I hadn't seen them in a long time.

"Of course Charlie… I'll visit as soon as I can." I promised. But I knew I wouldn't get a chance. Things were getting harder with the dragons and with Charlie leaving it left mostly me. And, on top of that I had to do Order work as well. I bid him a farewell and I sat in my tiny shack trying to fall asleep. It'd be nice to go home and visit them.

Since, shortly after I started Hogwarts my parents died. I wondered if I'd ever see the Weasley's again. It felt as if I'd be stuck out in Romania forever. I loved my job and doing work for Dumbledore… But I'd like to see the Weasleys, they were truly the only family I ever really had after me mum and dad died. I shivered and rolled over.

After months of being alone, I finally received word that I could leave. I quickly packed my belonging and was about to Disapparate when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I muttered slightly distracted. The door opened and I looked up.

"Sirius!" I nearly shouted. I smiled and ran over to him.

"Hiya!" I hugged him.

"Hey kid… how's it treating you?" He asked as I pulled out of the hug.

"It's good but I'm glad to go home." I said.

"I'm here to take you home." He smiled. I laughed and he grabbed my bags and I hung onto his arm as we left. Within a few seconds we were at the Brurrow.

"Does anyone know I'm coming home?" I asked. We were just standing on the top of a hill.

"No. But Charlie believes you'll be home soon… Dumbledore told me to come and get you…" He smiled. We headed down the trail that held up towards their home. Sirius knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Molly said in a low voice.

"It is I Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot. I am also known to take the form of a black dog." Sirius spoke calmly. Molly opened the door and smiled.

"What took you so…" Her voice trailed off as she saw me.

"Kat!" She shrieked and pulled me in a death grip hug.

"Hi Molly…" I said. She released of me. The Brurrow looked the same as it always had. I looked around and I saw no familiar faces of the Weasley children.

"Well, ladies, I must be off but I'll be back." Sirius smiled and bade us a goodbye.

"Well come in come in…" She smiled. I was glad to be back in with the Weasleys.

"So dear how have you been? Oh the kids will be glad to see you." Molly said. I sat down at the table and she poured us some Firewhiskey. I told her of exciting things that happened in Romania. We talked until we heard running feet down stairs.

"Mum, where's dinner?" Fred nearly shouted.

"Oh dear… is it that time already…?" She asked.

"Kat!" Fred and George raced over towards me I smiled and gave them hugs. The twins looked the same, long orange hair, tall as ever… Ron looked the same only more bulky. Ginny was petite and beautiful. I did notice that one of the Weasley boys was missing. I was washed over with slight relief.

"Molly, do you want any help?" I asked. She set Charlie and I to work. We started setting the table and laughing at the twins.

"Sorry I'm late mum…" His voice trailed off.

"Charlie! Why didn't any of you lot tell me he was home!" Bill shouted and ran over to his brother. Charlie and Bill were always rather close. Charlie had missed Bill the most while we were away. I finished the table and went over by Molly.

"Everyone… Sit down! Dad's going to be late so let's start!" Molly said. I sat in the middle of the twins and across from Bill and Charlie. We told stories of Romania and the twins made jokes. It felt good to be back with the familiar chatter and buzz of the Brurrow. I missed this place.

"Molly… do you want help cleaning up?" I asked after dinner. She told me to relax and poor Ginny had to help. I mouthed, 'Sorry'. To her and slowly headed outside where I heard voices.

"…I'm glad you're back." Bill said as they stared at the sky.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked.

"I do not know." Bill whispered. I slipped back inside and sat in the living room with the twins.

"Tell us a story!" They kept chanting. I laughed.

"Alright, alright…" I said.

"Well, Charlie and I were out training dragons and things were going fine… I mean Charlie's cloak caught fire but it wasn't too bad. And we noticed how everything had become rather calm. When all of the sudden one of the dragons started to attack us! And we had no idea why. So we tried to calm it down but someone had tampered with the dragon. So I grab Charlie and pull him out of the way. And I toss him up next to me and we took off. I figured we'd be fine because the second dragon was chained up.

"But that was my mistake. The dragon got lose and flew after us. So we're soaring threw the skies trying not to die when we're greeted by Death Eaters!" I flashed a wicked smiled. I had captivated my audience. I stared at each of them for a second before I launched back into my story.

"So I let go of the reins and we grab our wands and the dragon soars past them and we're stunning them when they've hit our dragon and we're going down. So I grab Charlie's hand and jump off the dragon. The second dragon who was trying to kill us was flying below so we land on that one and try to get away." I smiled.

"And… so after we thought we were goners we'd managed to pull away from them." Charlie finished. I smiled up at him and Bill was standing next to him.

"Alright you lot!" Molly said. "Up to bed."

As everyone protested I slipped outside. It was beautiful at night out here. You could see the stars.

"Hi Kat."

"Hello Bill." I said carefully.

"How have you been?" I asked. It had been ages since I'd seen him last. The summer before I left, which was almost six years. Bill was tall with long orange hair and emerald green eyes. I felt so completely plain next to him. I was rather short; I came about half way up his chest with long raven black hair and silvery eyes and pale skin.

"I've been alright… how are you?" he asked. Bill was my best friend, next to Charlie. But it was weird to be standing here with him.

"I'm fine." I said. The silence was unbearable so I finally looked up at him and he was staring at my wrist.

"When did you get a tattoo?" He asked looking at it closer.

"After I left the Brurrow before I went out to meet Charlie." I whispered. He nodded.

"Kat…" He said as if he wanted to tell me something. By the sound of his voice it was bad news.

"Please… not tonight Bill… not bad news." I whispered I looked up at him and got lost in his eyes. I managed to tear my gaze and duck around him back towards the house. I saw Charlie making up a bed on the sofa.

"Charlie, you and Bill take your room… I'll sleep on the couch." I said. He looked and me and just nodded. I laid there in my jeans.

I heard Charlie go outside. They both came back in and said goodnight. I finally managed to fall asleep.

I woke up to hushed voices in the kitchen.

"Bill, you've got to tell her…"

"I told you Charlie, the look on her face… I just couldn't… she even asked me… no bad news… She's coming over today… after work!" Bill sounded frantic. At least I knew the news.

"I mean you are only dating and… it wasn't like you two were you know…" Charlie said. I wasn't sure what he was getting at because, we were just that; insanely close and completely in love with each other.

"Bill, just go to work… I'm sure Kat hasn't been expecting you to be sitting here pining over you… She wasn't pining over you…" Charlie said.

"She dated?" Bill asked.

"Well, with our job… she couldn't really but…" His voice trailed off.

"Relax…" Charlie said and the door shut. I woke up.

"Hey Kat…" Charlie said. I nodded. I wasn't much of a morning person. I headed upstairs and got washed up. When I got back down stairs the sun was rising. I headed outside and started up to the little hill and sat there and watched the sunset.

So, the bad news is Bill's got a new girlfriend. I suppose he should… I mean what happened was such a long time ago. It would still hurt to see another girl in his arms… I mean, everyone thought it'd be me. Hell, I though it'd be me… but things change and we move on. All I want is for Bill to be happy.

But as my internal babble continued it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself of what I was saying. I sat there for who knows how long. The sun was in the sky when I trudged back down the hill. I tried to perk myself up because I wasn't supposed to know the 'bad news.'

I got back inside and it was Charlie and Molly in the kitchen and neither of them commented on my disappearance.

"Breakfast dear?" Molly asked.

"Sure." I said as Charlie poured me some coffee.

"Thanks mate." I said as I raised my glass towards him. He nodded. We talked about the Death Eaters until the kids came down stairs. Molly sent food flying towards the table. I sat there drinking coffee.

"Bill working a half day today?" Molly asked.

"I believe so." Charlie muttered. After breakfast Molly handed out chores and Charlie and I had to weed the garden.

"I can't believe mum's putting us to work." Charlie mumbled. I laughed as I knelt down to start weeding.

"Kat, why don't we use our wands?" Charlie asked sitting next to me in the grass and I was working.

"Because there's nothing wrong with a little hard work… plus this way… if we take long enough she'll run out of chores." I smiled. Charlie mumbled to himself and I finally said, "I'll do it!"

"So… you seem quiet today." Charlie said.

"Yeah… I suppose, I'm just tired is all… had a lot on my mind last night." I mumbled. He nodded and watched me.

"I'm fine, Charlie." I said before he could ask the question we finished and headed inside to wash up and Molly was working on lunch.

"Molly please let me help you?" I offered. I wanted to keep busy to keep myself from thinking of who Bill will bring home. Knowing Bill, she'll be beautiful.

"Okay set the table Kat." She said. I nodded and set the table. Most people thought I was a strange witch to prefer to not us magic for everything. I just liked to keep busy. We all sat down and there were two empty chairs across from Charlie and I.

"Well let's eat." Molly smiled. The door came flying open as Bill said, "Sorry we're late mum." I glanced over at him. There was a tiny blond girl on his arm. She came up to his shoulder and had long silvery blond hair with bright blue eyes. She was beautiful. I put some food on my plate and started eating. Charlie nudged me and whispered, "How are you doing?" I turned my head slightly and my lips did not move as I growled, "I'm fine."

He dropped it. I knew he was looking out for me but it hurt. Even after all these years, it hurt to see. They quickly came and sat down. Everyone chatted away.

"So, how was work?" Charlie asked since I didn't acknowledge there presence.

"It was fine… Gringotts is busy this time of the year for some reason and it's great because Fleur can work on her English." Bill said.

"Yes, zat es right." She smiled.

"And who are ou?" She asked. I looked up and took a swig of Firewhiskey.

"I'm Kat." I said and finally looked up from my plate.

"It es nice to eet ou. I'm Fleur." She smiled. I nodded.

"It's a pleasure." I said sarcastically but since she didn't know me she didn't catch it. Charlie nudged me and Bill looked sad. I rolled my eyes at him and kept on eating.

"So how long have you been working at Gringotts?" I asked Fleur.

"Um, only a few eeks thankz to Bill." She smiled up at him. I tried not to gag. I nodded.

"Do ou work?" She asked me. I clenched my fist as if I was ready to slug her but instead I refrained.

"I work with Charlie… with dragons… dangerous work…" I decided best to talk to her like she was five so she'd understand me. Blondes can sometimes get confused with big words.

"Yeah… we mostly train them so they… behave themselves…" I said. I spoke slowly as well until Charlie nudged me again.

"Ah, I see." Fleur said as her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, but it's all in good fun…" I said talking normal again.

Lunch when by rather slowly after lunch Bill and Fleur left the kitchen and everyone else sat around.

"Can I have a word with you?" Charlie asked as he grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

"What's up?" I asked once we were outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie asked. I looked up into his blue eyes.

"Nothing." I growled.

"Kat…" I knew what he was about to say.

"Save it Charlie, I told you I'm fine. It isn't my fault the girl's a complete idiot." I said through clenched teeth.

"Alright…" He whispered and headed back inside. I headed over by the garden and stared out over the country side.

"Why doesn't she like me Bill?" Fleur complained with her ghastly French accent.

"Kat's just tough… she's been through a lot… just give it some time… She'll come around." Bill crooned. I took a deep breath.

_I knew this day would come… he can't like you forever… _I kept running the internal babble but it was slowly weakening each time I said it. I sat down in the tall grass.

"Bill, es it true?" She asked.

"What true love?" He asked. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I just wished I'd never came back. I could always just leave… although, they knew I had no place to go… I'd stay just a little bit longer.

"That ou knew her, her whole life?" She asked.

"She's a family friend; which is why I know that if you just gave it some time…" He said again.

"Okay… well I've got to go… but I'll see you tomorrow at work." She said and kissed him and left with a loud crack. I slowly stood up and headed back out of the grass.

"Hey… Kat…" Bill said.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about lunch…" I said quickly before he could say anything. He shook his head.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay?" he asked. I felt the tears prickle my eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine Bill." I spoke to his shoes.

"I wanted to tell you…" He said. I looked up at him my eyes were glassy.

"Bill, I didn't expect you to be here waiting with your arms wide open for me… It's natural you move on… Honestly I'm fine with it." I told him again. He wiped my tears away.

"Kat…" He whispered. I looked up at him and before I knew what was going on he gently kissed me. I felt his tongue glide over my lip so I parted and allowed him to deepen the kiss. I pulled back panting.

"Bill… we can't." I whispered and ducked under his arm and headed inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Heartache.

Things were extremely crowded around the Brurrow lately. I knew that he had to move on but I wish he didn't have to do it in front of me. I needed to get out. I escaped the tiny house and spent a lot of time in the field near the back of the house. It's were I use to come and sit and watch the stars at night.

I figured it'd be better if I wasn't around the house with Fleur and Bill. I was becoming bitter every minute I had to spend with them. But I also felt that it was my fault… if I hadn't run then, this would be different, or would it? I suppose things happen for a reason right?

Everything was just utterly… complex. It wasn't like I enjoyed being a bitter person. I made fun of people like me, shallow and jealous. I tried my hardest not to show how I was really feeling around them… any of them. But sadly Charlie could see through me. I'm hoping Bill couldn't.

"Hey Kat!" Charlie shouted. I waved my hand around.

"Come and eat with us." Charlie said. I nodded and he hoisted me up.

"Why do you come out to this field?" He asked as we made our way up towards the house.

"I dunno… I just… its quiet." I stammered unsure of what to say.

"How are you taking things…? I mean the first day you were easy to read but now… I'm not sure…" Charlie finally said. We stopped walking right outside the window.

"I told you before and I'll you again Charlie Weasley, I'm fine." I said. He studied my face and we kept walking. We got inside and the table was crowded. Tonks, Lupin and Sirius joined us for dinner tonight.

"Hey Kat!" Tonks shouted and knocked over her glass. I smiled and laughed.

"Hiya Tonks." I said as Charlie and I sat down across from Bill and Fleur. Lupin and Tonks filled us in on what's been going on outside of these walls. I tried hard to listen and focus, but I kept slipping into Bill's mind with Occlumency. I had an unnatural aptitude for it. It came rather easy and I could go into one's mind undetected. I looked at what he had been doing after I left.

I started to see more of Fleur… they'd just started dating a few months ago. I gazed towards Tonks and she babbled but something I saw in Bill's mind that made me look back at him. He looked at me and titled his head a little and I pulled out of his mind and held his gaze and then he broke it off and I took a big swig of Firewhiskey. I drained my goblet and poured myself more.

Charlie leaned in and I felt his nose against my hair as he whispered, "Slow down, Kat. I understand that you're fine but we do not need you getting drunk… Not like this. Not now." He said. I kept pouring but I thought about his words. I reached for a roll and saw Bill looking annoyed. Fleur whispered things to him all night.

Finally after dessert the Order members left and the kids went up stairs.

"Molly, would you like help?" I asked. I saw Fleur glare at me and I looked at her and shrugged.

"Sure darling… you could clear the table." Molly said as she started washing pans and pots.

I started gathering up plates and Fleur looked at me and she looked annoyed and asked, "Why don't ou use magic?"

"Because I have arms." I said looking annoyed that she'd ask that question. Just because we have magic doesn't mean we have to whip out our wands every time we've got to do something. I flicked my wand and all the food disappeared and I thought about putting a hex on Fleur so she'd shut up.

"Don't even think about it." Charlie said. I sighed and kept clearing. The table was done.

"Mrs. Weasley, es there anything I could do?" Fleur asked. I smirked to myself.

"No dear, Kat's got it." She said. Molly did the dishes and we sat around and had another glass of Firewhiskey.

"Another round?" Bill asked.

"Sure…" Everyone said.

"I'm going to pass on this round." I said went he came to me. I filled my cup with water and raised my glass slightly and took a sip. We sat around and talked when I finally excused myself unable to bear Fleur fussing over Bill any longer. I headed down to my field. I laid down and watched the stars.

"Oh! Bill look at zat moon." Fleur gushed. I looked inside Bill's mind and saw that he had guided her towards the field I was laying in.

"It's beautiful." Bill whispered as he stared up at the sky. I left his mind. It was silent, peaceful. I wondered if they realized I was out here. I mean this was the one spot I came to. I shrugged it off and looked at the sky.

"Bill, I really must be going." Fleur whispered as if she was waiting for him to say stay. He didn't answer; he too must have realized what she expected him to say.

"I'm glad you could come over… and…" He hesitated.

"And your mother 'ates me!" Fleur said.

"No, that it isn't true… she just… Kat's like her daughter… my mother doesn't think of her like a guest. Kat gets chores and she has to do house work. She's treated like one of us… Mum just doesn't want to work you because you're a guest." Bill said. I wondered how much Fleur knew and how much she had to guess.

"Alright Bill. I'm going to go… I'll see you at work." She said. She left with a loud crack.

"Kat…" Bill muttered.

"What?" I asked. After it was out of my mouth I realized that he hadn't been calling me. I froze in terror that now not only would I be found but it could have looked like I was spying. And worst of all, I needed a new hiding spot.

"Kat… are you in the field?" Bill asked as he walked down towards me.

"No…" I whispered. He chuckled. He sat down next to me.

"You've been awfully quiet… I'd expect you to mock her mercilessly…" Bill said. I locked my eyes with the stars.

"Are you happy?" I asked him. He was confused. He regrouped and said, "Yes, am I."

"Well, then, I am happy as well…" I propped myself up with my elbow and looked at him. I tried not to get lost in his eyes. "Bill… you know that… that's all I ever wanted right? I just want you to be happy… She seems to make you happy…" I said. He looked at me. I realized that I'd just gone from little kid trying to runaway from being found to adult in zero to ten seconds.

Bill just stared at me.

"So this is where you come when you aren't in the house?" He asked avoiding the whole topic all together.

"Yes… but, now I've got to find a new one… You know where it is… Charlie knows… it's not much of a hide out." I muttered.

"What are you hiding from?" Bill asked. I laid back down and stared up at the sky.

"I'm hiding from an over crowded house." I said carefully. He knew I was lying.

"I see…" He said.

"What are you hiding from?"

"Me? Nothing…" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He laid down too.

"Bill you know that I didn't run because I didn't love you right?" I finally asked. He didn't move.

"Yes, I know." He said. I looked into his mind and flinched at the pain I'd caused him.

"Okay because I did… but… I just…" I stammered. My eyes started to shimmer with tears. I'd never told him that… we'd never talked about it but for some reason tonight, we would.

"I never meant to hurt you… I was just so young… and you were younger! I… I am so sorry." I whispered as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Katherine…" I cried harder because he was the only one who ever used my full man. "Don't cry… I can't handle crying girls…" He whispered as he pulled me next to him. His arm wrapped around me and I buried my head into his side. I looked up at him.

"Why didn't you ever write me back?" I whispered. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Even though I left… I wrote you a letter a day for a year; three hundred and sixty-five letters. And you never not once wrote back… and that's when I knew for sure that you hated me." I whispered.

"Kat, I never got your letters…" He said. I shrugged. I laid there and it was like we were little again sneaking out of the house to be together. He lean over towards me a bit and looked me in the eyes.

"I would have written you back if I'd gotten a letter." He whispered. I leaned up and kissed him. This kiss was not as gentle as the last one. It held longing and lust in it. I opened my mouth as Bill deepened the kiss. He put his hand on the ground next to me and he came lower towards me.

"Kat!" Charlie called. We pulled apart. I knew Charlie had seen us. I got up and headed in.

" 'Night Charlie." I whispered as I passed him. He muttered something as he headed down to speak with his brother. I needed to stop being alone with Bill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Denial.

I'd been through a lot of hard things. I lost my parents, I'd been almost killed many times and I ran away from what could have been the greatest thing in my life. Had to deal with the fact that he didn't write me back… which turns out he never got the letters… but anyways, I've been through things that most people can scarcely imagine yet, I can't stand to face my ex and his new girlfriend. What is so hard about that?

Fleur had been around the house more and more, ever since my talk with Bill, actually. It was strange. I sat in the living room when I heard my favorite song come on. It was by a muggle band called, The 5th Dimension. It was a song about this woman who was in love with some man named Bill. It was a strange comfort to hear it. I turned the volume up on the radio. I started to sing the words.

Molly had taken the kids off to get school things.

"Nice voice."

"Jesus… Charlie!" I jumped as I turned down the radio.

"You can call me Charlie…" He smiled.

"I remember you use to be in love with that song… singing it all the time…" He hesitated for a moment. "It's nice to see you smiling again." He said. I looked at him and he looked worried.

"I told you, I'm fine." I said. He nodded.

"Well, what are we going to do… the whole house is ours…" He smiled. I stared at him and raced out side towards the broom cupboard. Charlie came out and grabbed my waist and stopped me. I was laughing and having a good time.

"Charlie… Charlie put me down!" I shouted. He set me down but pushed me back as he ran towards the broom cupboard. I beat him there.

"Ha-ha!" I laughed at him and stuck out my tongue. I went in there and grabbed out two brooms.

"Okay… the usual track…" Charlie said. I nodded.

"Ready?" we said together. "Set… GO!" We kicked off and flew around the house and up over the hill circled back and down around the field and back to the place we took off at. Charlie was winning. I sped up and we were neck in neck but he beat me. I got there and people were down there with him.

"Not fair! You cheated!" I laughed as I jumped off my broom.

"Show off." Charlie muttered. I laughed. I saw that Fleur and Bill were stand there.

"So, this is what you two do when you've got the house to yourself?" Bill laughed.

"You know you're totally jealous we didn't invite you along." I joked.

"Yeah, you can race the winner if you'd like?" Charlie flashed a smile towards his brother.

"Deal." He said. He took off his robes and set them down on the ground the kicked off and sat in the air talking for a minute before Charlie shouted, "Kat grab a broom and count us down!" I sighed and headed over to get one. I kicked off and stayed in middle of them.

"Okay, boys, the usual track?" I asked they nodded.

"We should race for stakes…" Bill said.

"Like what?" I asked. Bill shrugged.

"Loser, has to do whatever the winner wants." Charlie said.

"And has to call the winner, Captain in Commander… for two weeks." Bill said.

"Deal." Charlie smiled they shook hands.

"On three. One… two… THREE!" I shouted and they took off. I flew down to the ground and waited with Fleur.

"How was work?" I asked her… trying to be friendly.

"It was not bad." She said. "What did ou two do today?" She asked.

"Um… hung around... just have fun… it was a nice change you know?" I asked. She nodded as the boys came back. Charlie won.

"Ha-ha!" I smiled. I gave Charlie a hug.

"Oh, Bill?" Charlie asked mockingly.

"Yes, Captain in Commander?" He asked through clenched teeth. Charlie and I just laughed.

"Blimely it wasn't that funny." Bill muttered. We just roared with laughter.

"Bill what es so funny?" Fleur asked.

"I lost the bet…" He muttered annoyed.

"Oh Bill… can you put these away for us?" Charlie asked as we headed into the house. We sat around and Charlie abused Bill. We both found it hilarious; Bill and Fleur however did not. Molly came back and started cooking.

"Oh Fleur… could you come and help me?" Molly asked. Fleur beamed as she helped Molly.

"Molly's warming up to her." I said as the laughter died down.

"Yeah she has hasn't she?" The rest of the clan was sitting around us.

"Oh Bill?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Captain in Commander?" Bill asked Fred and George roared with laughter. A smile stretched across my face. I turned on the radio and another good song came on.

"Oh! It's that song by the Offspring!" I shouted as I pulled Charlie up and we started dancing and shouting the lyrics. Ginny came and danced with us. The rest of them just laughed.

"Bill dance!" Charlie said. I laughed. Bill couldn't dance. He sighed and came and started jammin' with the rest of us.

"Come on you lot, let's eat." Molly said. I turned off the radio and we were all alive and chatting as we sat down.

"…So, I'll need all your clothes to be washed and packed then by tomorrow night…" She said.

"Wow, the house will be kid-less." Charlie laughed. I smiled at him. We ate and Fleur fussed over Bill at any chance she got. It was annoying but I was in a good mood from earlier and I tried to stay that way through out dinner.

Molly had Fleur help her after dinner so I went outside unable to handle it anymore. I wondered if I should look for a new spot. I decided against it and headed down to sit where I always sat. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. Somehow whenever I was alone out here I was rather somber. It was a real downer. It made me think of thinks that were… painful, for the lack of a better word.

I was use to pain though… my job was painful; my love life was painful… I was a pain magnet.

"Okay… Bill, I've got to visit mother and father… I'll be back in a few days…" Fleur said. It as quiet for a long moment and then there was another crack. I heard the door close.

"Bill…" It was Charlie. "What are you going to do about this…?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"I see the way you look at her…" Charlie said.

"I know." Bill said harshly.

"Soon, the others will figure it out… I can try to save your back but it won't hold forever…" Charlie said as he headed inside. I pushed the conversations from my mind. I just wanted Bill to come down here… Every since the other night when we were outside, I'd been longing to just be able to touch him. I heard Bill go inside and I headed up there. I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up to everyone leaving to see the kids off to school. Charlie and Molly went along. It was just me. I wondered what I'd do. I headed upstairs to wash up. As I opened the door to the loo I ran into someone.

"Oh my god! Why are you wet?" I asked when I realized Bill was laying on top of me. He smiled at me.

"Um, Kat… I was taking a shower." He chuckled his voice was low. I glanced down and realized he was in a towel. I turned red for him. I finally met his gaze.

"Um… Bill your still laying on me…" Way to state the oblivious… But I was secretly enjoying the closeness. I'd been dreaming about this for weeks. I just needed to be near him. He leaned down and kissed my temple. He worked his way down to my lips where he hovered for a minute. I leaned up and kissed him lightly and pulled back. His arm snaked under my back and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me again. This kiss was deeper than the last one. I finally broke away.

"Bill… I was being childish… you need to forget this… you've got Fleur…" I said. He rolled off me and laid next to me.

"I know… I guess I'm not completely over it." He whispered. He stood and walked back to his room. I no longer felt like showering. I quickly washed up and headed downstairs, Bill however stayed in his room. I turned on the radio and sat there listening to the music and sang along to the songs.

As AC/DC put it so simply, I was on the High Way to Hell… Don't need reason don't need rhyme… I was going down and my friends are going to be there with me as I go down. I fell back onto the couch and just laid there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Running… again.

Things seemed to mellow out a bit once the kids went back to school. I spent more time in the field ever since the bathroom incident. I sat down there planning a way to run without being caught. I knew it'd break Charlie's heart and Molly's but sometimes… you've got to do things that you aren't proud of. I headed back up towards the house. Since I was muggle born, my parents had left me money.

"I'm going into London for a few hours…" I started.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"To take care of a few things… it's no big deal…" I said. Charlie looked wry.

"Then you won't mind if I join you?" He asked. I glared at him, "Of course not." I growled.

"Bill, we'll be back later." I barked and dragged Charlie out by his neck. I grabbed his arm and we Disapparated. I started walking once we were out of the darkness.

"Kat! Damnit where are we going?" He nearly shouted.

"I'm going to do something you're going to not say anything and just sit there!" I growled. He shut up at once and I headed into the tattoo shop.

"Hello Kat… Long time no see… How've you been kid?" Mike asked. He was a great guy who was here last time I got my first tattoo.

"Is this Bill?" Kim asked.

"No… It's my best friend, Charlie… Charlie – Hanna, Mike, Corey and Kim." I said. They greeted each other.

"You here for another one?" Hanna asked. Kim and Hanna came over to the counter.

"Actually, I'd like to get the Egyptian Eye that I showed you…" I said. Mike dug around and found the picture.

"Okay girly, where…?" Hanna asked.

"On my right wrist." I said. She nodded.

"In black?" I nodded and she took me over to a chair.

"Charlie you can sit wherever…" Hanna said.

She started tattooing me. We chatted.

"So… what's the deal with Bill?" Hanna finally asked.

"He's got a girl friend…" I said keeping myself composed.

"Oh no…" Mike said as he was sitting over by me.

"Yeah… it isn't too bad… she's really pretty and she's nice…ish…" I muttered. Mike laughed.

"Niceish… is that a word?" He laughed. I shrugged.

"What happened between us happened a long time ago…" I said.

"Honey… he asked you to marry him and you ran… neither of you can simply get over that… This could be his rebound… Maybe he's still waiting for you…" Kim said hopefully. I shook my head.

"I thought that but you see those two together and you'd see what I was talking about… just ask Charlie." I said. They all turned to look at him.

"I dunno… they seem to like each other but it isn't how he was with you…" He said. That wasn't what I needed to hear… I needed him to say that he was in love with Fleur.

"Why don't you tell him…?" Hanna asked.

"What about the letters…?" Charlie asked.

"He told me never got them…I wrote Bill a letter a day for a year and he never answered… not one… apparently he never got any letters but still…" I muttered.

"Wow…" Hanna said. I nodded. I barely felt the needle… I had forgotten in my rage that all of these guys knew my story. Finally after an hour or so I was finished.

"Kat… tell him how much he means to you before he stays with this girl…" Kim said. I paid and we headed out. Charlie didn't say anything.

By the time we got back to the Brurrow it was dark.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bill shouted as we walked in the door.

"We were out." I said coldly.

"Rubbish… Kat…" Bill said shaking his head, he came over and grabbed my newly tattooed wrist. He pulled me outside. I didn't flinch. He was still holding it once he'd stopped walking. I finally flinched.

"What?" He asked; he was still upset about something.

"You're hurting me." I whispered. He looked sad and looked at my newly reddened wrist.

"So that's where you went…" Bill said.

"Why that?" He asked; as he took out his wand and made the redness go down.

"Because, it stands for strength and courage. Which is something I need right now… so hopefully I'll look down at this and be able to pull strength and courage from it." I said. I looked at him and finally I caved.

"Bill, what the hell do you want with me? I mean I'm trying to be happy for you and I'm trying to forget you but damnit how I can do that if you keep snogging me when no one's around? It doesn't work like that… You've got Fleur. Now leave me alone." I said in a low voice.

"What do you want me to say Kat? I told you I wasn't quite over it yet… I'm trying since you oblivious aren't perturbed by this… what the hell do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I want you to tell me that you love her and she's means the world to you… I want to know that you're truly happy with this girl… I want to if she's good enough for you." I said. I stared at him and when he finally didn't answer I headed back inside.

"Kat…?" Charlie asked. I just looked at him and he stopped following me. I headed into Ginny's room and locked the door with my wand and laid on the bed. I put a silencing charm on the door and started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Hell. 

Things seemed to mellow out around the house. Bill wasn't around as much anymore and I'd gone back to being bitter. I finally started coming out of Ginny's room. Molly had to go do Order things so it was me and Charlie holding down the fort until she came back. We didn't talk much… I knew he was upset with me and Bill for being children…

I mean if we could just get over what happened so many years ago but… I suppose, he'll never trust me again and he's put me through pain I mean, he just let me go. I didn't want to leave but I was scared. Anyone I ever loved has been taken from me so I couldn't let that happen to him but… He never once tried to come and find me. I mean, he could've written letters to me… but nothing. I wonder what happened to the letters…?

I moped around the house and headed outside to lie in the sun. I was wearing my favorite dark washed bell bottom jeans and a white beater under a sweat shirt with a great muggle band on it. I stared up into the seemingly endless skies and wondered if Charlie hated me for the troubling I'm causing. I heard voices coming closer. I didn't bother to look up. I honestly didn't care who was coming.

"Oh, Bill I'm so glad to be back!" Fleur said as she kissed him. I stayed there knowing they'd go inside soon.

"Oh, 'ello Kat!" Fleur smiled.

"Hi Fleur." I muttered. "Charlie's inside." I said. They just kept walking. I figured Bill would act this way… Ever since I yelled at him we hadn't been speaking. I felt like I was just screwing up this family.

"Kat…" Charlie said as he sat down next to me. "Where's your head at?" He asked.

"I'm messing everything up… I came back here and I was just going to let all that stuff that happened go… I mean… I suppose, that's what I'll have to do from now on… but… I wish I just would have been able to earlier…" I said as I finally sat up…

"You are a strong kid Katherine James… you can do this… I will help." Charlie whispered. I looked up at him and he pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you Charlie." I whispered.

"I know Kat…" He whispered. I started crying. He pulled back and smiled slightly.

"Don't cry…" He whispered as he wiped my eyes and helped me up.

"I'm such a baby…" I laughed. Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulder and mine went around his waist and we walked back up towards the house. We got inside to a snog-fest. I smiled at Charlie and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Leave 'em alone mate…" I said as I started making dinner.

"Kat… you cannot cook…" Charlie said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you'll give everyone food poisoning!" he roared with laughter. I shook my head. Bill and Fleur pulled apart. Fleur floated towards the kitchen.

"I can cook…" She said with her ghastly French accent.

"Um… that's okay Fleur I've got it…" I muttered. I summoned four steaks and made Charlie peal potatoes.

"Well, can we help?" She tried again. I knew it'd kill her if I said no.

"Sure, set the table." I said as I chopped up the meat. I stuck it on the stove and started cooking. After Charlie put out the fire and told me to sit down he finished cooking and only let me tell him if the steaks were done. I rolled my eyes.

"Quick pull off these two…!" I nearly shouted he wouldn't allow me to touch anything.

"They're barely cooked…!" Fleur said looking slightly disgusted.

"That's how we eat 'em…" I smiled at her as I grabbed the Firewhiskey.

"Well, that isn't how we ate them… right Bill?" Fleur asked. I cocked at eyebrow at Bill.

"Well actually… one of those is for Bill…" I said and poured myself a glass of Firewhiskey. The rest of the meal was done and we sat down. And ate and talked.

"Oh my god… this is amazing… thank god I can cook!" I smiled at Charlie who sat next to me.

"Yes… thank god for that." He muttered. I kicked him under the table. He laughed at me. Bill however wouldn't look at me. I ate rather quickly.

"Kat since ou two cooked, we'll clean." Fleur said. I nodded; I needed to get away from Bill. I slipped into the living room heading for the door when someone grabbed my hand.

I was pulled into a massive chest.

"You are stronger than this Kat."

"Charlie, I'm not running…" I said.

"No, you are hiding." He whispered. I broke away from him and headed towards the couch.

I put on the radio and flipped stations until I found something I liked.

"Why do you insist on listening to that muggle music?" Charlie asked. I didn't answer but screamed.

"Oh my god I love this song!" I shouted. "It's that Paul Simon song… 50 ways to leave your lover!" I shouted and started yelling the lyrics. Charlie laughed at me while Fleur found me amusing.

"Charlie dance with me." I laughed. He rolled his eyes and we danced around the living room.

"_Just slip out the back Jack… Just make a new plan Stan!"_ I smiled as we danced. Finally we plopped down on the couch.

"Man… I haven't danced in years." I said. We sat and talked and just listened to music.

"I like this radio station." I muttered. They always seemed to have a good mix of music. Charlie lit a fire as we sat on the couch and talked. Bill and Fleur came over and hung around with us. I summoned the Firewhiskey with my wand.

"Let's party." I smiled.

"Like our last year in Hogwarts." Charlie smiled I rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"Why? What happened?" Fleur asked. I sighed.

"There was a lot of Firewhiskey at the party…" I said hoping it'd soften the blow.

"And…?" She was still clueless. I put my head in my hands.

"And… she was totally snogging Charlie…" Bill said. I looked up and rolled my eyes. I swear I saw Bill smirking.

"Lots of Firewhiskey." I whispered shaking my head. I started clapping my hands with the song. It was late as we sat around and talked. Bill and Fleur were cozy on the love seat and Charlie and I sat on the big couch and his arm around was around my shoulder and I was leaning against him.

"Alright… we're calling it a night…" Bill said.

"'Night guys." I said as they headed upstairs. Charlie looked at me.

"There, that wasn't so hard. Baby steps Kat." Charlie reminded me. I nodded and laid there. I finally caved to the heavy eye lids.

I woke up before the sun. I slipped off the couch and smiled at Charlie. I covered him with a blanket and headed upstairs to shower. I quietly made my way when I got there I saw someone. I got there and they were about to shower.

"Oh… you can shower first…"

"Um, no it's cool…" I said and turned around.

"Kat…"

"Bill…" I said. "Everything's fine. They call it the past for a reason, right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Then it's settled, you'll shower first." I said as I slowly made my way down stairs. I set my clothes on the back of the couch and headed outside. I looked around and decided to watch the sunrise in the field. I headed down there and sat down and watched.

"Mind if I join you?" I froze for a moment; we hadn't been alone since we yelled at each other…

"Of course." I said coolly. We sat in silence for a long minute.

"Kat, I'm sorry about what I said." He whispered after a long minute.

"Bill forget it… it's in the past." I whispered.

"You're happy aren't you?" He asked after a minute. I looked at him and his emerald eyes were big.

"What'd you mean?" I asked him trying to avoid the question.

"I just mean… you are happy right?" He asked.

"Of course." Lie. I looked back towards the sun. I finally caved and went into Bill's head. I saw memories from our past.

"Somethings are meant to stay in the past Bill." I whispered and patted his shoulder as I headed up towards the house to take a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Friends 'till the end.

Bill and Charlie had left early in the morning so I had the house to myself for a few hours. I wasn't sure what I should do. I sat around and listened to music. I did a bit of cleaning but I heard something outside so I headed out there.

I didn't see anyone but someone was there. I walked out into the yard I headed out towards the field where I heard the voices. It was more like whispers. I stood still in a clearing.

"Well, well, well…" I closed my eyes for a brief moment. I looked into the voices mind and they were here to find Bill. There were three of them they closed around me. I turned and saw Bellatrix.

"Now, deary all you've got to do; is tell me where Bill is and we'll be off." She said. I shrugged, "I don't know where he is…" I said. She smiled.

"You silly girl… you do not have to protect him… just stand aside and tell us where he is…" She said again this time she was getting annoyed. I wasn't sure what she'd do but I was pretty sure she wouldn't kill me.

"Sorry, I do not know…" I said again.

"Just let me have a go at her…" Said a big burly man. I looked at him and he looked vicious.

"Now, now Greyback Ms. James needs to give us the information before we kill her." Bellatrix sneered. I yawned.

"I told you Bellatrix; I do not know where Bill is… He hasn't been home in weeks." I said seeming bored with this whole topic. She raised her wand and shrieked, "Crucio!"

I fell to my knees and screamed out in pain.

"Tell me girl, where is he?" She shouted over my screams.

"I told you…I do not know." I spoke evenly.

"You silly girl, just tell me the truth!" Bellatrix's voice rang out. I didn't answer I sat there trying not to scream. "CRUCIO!" She bellowed. I screamed out in pain.

"I don't know where he is!" I was started to sound like I was begging them.

"Girl, do not make me ask you again." She growled. I closed my eyes.

"CRUCIO!" She shouted again. This time the pain was too much to bear and I let out a heart wrenching scream that penetrated the silent night.

"Kat?" Oh no. Charlie and Bill.

"Perfect." Bellatrix purred. They boys came down and found me on the ground. The Death Eaters disappeared.

"Bill… listen to me." I said through clenched teeth.

"You've got to leave… Bellatrix and others are after you… you've got to leave… it is not safe here." I said. Charlie looked around.

"Where'd they go?" he asked as I sat up.

"I dunno… they heard you and then left… Bill… get out of here." I said panting slightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine… now you've got to leave!" I begged him. He helped me up and they were going to help me back to the house when curses started flying towards us. We blocked and shot curses back of our own. I hit Bellatrix and the Charlie hit Greyback. They finally retreated. Once they took off we set enchantments around the house to try and keep us safe. Charlie forced me to sit down and relax, while Bill wrote to Fleur and explained that he wouldn't be around at work and that she shouldn't come to the house until it was safe.

"I told you… I'm fine." I said. I was tired and weak. Charlie started on dinner as a goblet floated over to me.

"Drink it… it'll help the nerves." Charlie said. Bill sat on the floor next to the couch. I took a sip.

"What did they want?" Bill whispered.

"You."

He was silent for a long moment. He looked up at me and he looked like he was in pain. I laid back down and handed him the cup. He took my hand and I fell asleep.

I woke up and saw that both Bill and Charlie where asleep on the floor next to the couch. I smiled at them. Bill was still holding my hand. I slid my hand out of his and he woke up.

"Hey Kat, you're up!" Bill smiled. He woke up Charlie.

"What's going on? Did she wake up?" Charlie asked as he shook his head.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kat, you've been out of a day and a half…" Charlie said. I just stared at them.

"Oh."

"I'm going to get cleaned up quickly and then I'll make you guys some dinner." Charlie said as he headed upstairs. I scooted over on the couch and Bill and sat up there with me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him that I was in pain or anything so I decided to lie.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Kat, you've been saying fine so much it doesn't even sound like a word… Please don't lie… I want to help you." He whispered. I looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm weak and tired." I said. He put his arm around me and gave me a one armed hug.

"Can we not fight anymore?" I whispered. "It's too much."

"Of course… just relax." Bill whispered. I nodded and we sat there listening to the muggle radio. Charlie came down stairs and just around with us. We talked and chatted.

"I sent an owl to mum as well telling her and dad not to come home until it was safe…" Charlie said. I nodded.

"Can you believe that not so long ago we were just little kids hoping to pass our O.W.L.S and N.E.T.S? Man that's just too weird." I muttered. I leaned against Bill as it was getting later. Finally, after we ate we sat around.

"I'm going to head up to bed… let me know if you need anything." Charlie said. We said good night and watched him walk upstairs.

"Bill…" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"Yes darling?" He muttered. It must have been a reflects from the old days. It hurt… possibly much more than the curse I'd been hit with early. I opened my eyes trying to blink back the tears.

"Where'd you guys go today?" I asked forgetting what I had wanted to know.

"We went to talk to dad at the Ministry… and to see Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius…" He mumbled. I nodded.

"Why are you so upset?" He whispered.

"I'm not…" I said defensively.

"I saw into your mind Kat… what's bothering you?" He asked again.

"Nothing." I said again as I shifted in my seat. Bill locked his arms around my waist.

"No, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing Bill, now, let me go." I said. I thrashed around in his grip until finally I stopped.

"What Bill?" I asked.

"Why'd you lie to them?" He asked.

"Well, I actually didn't… I told them you weren't here… and that I didn't know where you where." I said with a smile. He laughed lightly.

"Well, you just saved my life." He said. I nodded.

"I think it was worth it." I whispered.

"Okay, I'm going up to bed." I said. I said good night and stood and headed towards the stairs when I felt someone's hand on my back.

"Bill, I can walk…" I whispered.

"I know…" He said but didn't move his hand. I kept walking until we reached Ginny's room. He walked me too the bed. I stood there for a long minute.

"You alright?" Bill asked, he sounded worried. I turned and faced him. His hand was still on my back. I put my head to his chest and cried.

"Kat… don't cry." He whispered.

"It was so awful…" I whispered. He pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry you were in such pain." He whispered.

"I know…" I whispered.

Bill stayed with me all night as he held me as I cried. I was finally falling asleep around dawn. Bill was my friend again. I was glad but I also had to remember that he was my friend, and just that… a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – The line between friendship and love.

It was tough being cooped up in the Brurrow. But we all managed it. I escaped out of the house to the field but… it was different. I usually stood at the edge of the field too scared to actually enter it. I stood there and all the memories came flooding into my mind. I saw it… and felt the pain again. I stood there staring at the field.

It use to be a place I sought out to go… now, I'm scared to enter it. My haven was now hell. I started to back away when I ran into someone.

"Relax… It's just me."

"Sorry Bill…" I mumbled.

The friends thing was a hard line to walk. It was nice not hating him but it was hard to actually talk and sit around with him because, I had to remember that he's with Fleur. I just… I need help with the line because it's hard to find the distinction between the two. We stood there in silence for a minute.

"Why won't you enter the field anymore? I see you out there but you just stand here looking haunted." He said. I knew he wanted me to admit that I was scared but I wouldn't. I didn't get scared… well, I didn't like to admit that I did anyway.

"Come on…" Bill said as he took my hand and led me into the field. My heart rate spiked as I tried to stay calm. I stayed close to Bill as he led me through the field. We stood in there clearing and the pain shot through me. What happened in here was terrible. I was in execrating pain. My heart pounded I thought for sure it would burst through my chest. After I thought I'd be sick I turned to run from the field when I ran into someone.

"Shush… Kat…" Charlie crooned as I started crying.

"Bill what the hell are you doing?" Charlie growled.

"I'm helping her…" He started.

"Yes, this is helping her?" Charlie said.

"She needed to get over the fear." Bill shouted.

"Oblivious, but we weren't there… we don't really know what they did to her before we got there… Sometimes you're so thick." Charlie shouted as I cried into his chest.

"Stop it the lot of you!" I shouted as I pulled out of Charlie's chest. "We cannot turn against each other… now yes, he was trying to help… and yes it upset me… and yes neither of you were there but… it doesn't matter. I wouldn't change anything I did in this field even if you were here. So please…" I whispered.

"Please, just stop fighting… that's worse than being in pain." I said in a low voice. I tore away from Charlie as I headed up towards the house.

I just hated this. I started cooking dinner… or at least trying too but I started a fire.

"Oh!" Charlie said as he and Bill came running into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Charlie." I muttered. They laughed at me and made me sit down and let them cook. I sat there muttering mutinously under my breath. The boys paid no attention to me as they cooked and did things… I'm not exactly sure what cooking entails.

"…Show offs." I muttered as Bill started setting the table.

"Show offs eh?" he asked as he smirked.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face." I said as I got up and Bill started running. I caught up to him and jumped on his back as we ran through the house. Charlie was laughing at him. Bill tossed me off onto the couch.

"Rats." I muttered.

"Ha-ha." Bill smiled as he stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes and ducked off the couch and pushed him down.

"HA-Ha!" I laughed. Bill grabbed my hand and pulled me onto to the couch, on top of him.

"Crap." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Guess we're even." He said with a smile. I sighed, "I suppose so." I muttered mutinously. I rolled off the couch (and Bill) and headed back over to the kitchen.

"Charlie I want to cook! I want to sauté things and do the BAM!" I griped. He laughed.

"Alright…" He muttered.

"Stir." He said. I sighed, "I can do more than stir… Charlie." I said.

"You've started two fires." He reminded me.

"What if I mess this up… I have magical powers." I said as Charlie was finishing setting the table. Bill came and sat on the counter watching me.

"You cannot mess that up… you just have to stir." Bill laughed. Charlie shook his head at me. "Bill's right… it's just sauce." I kept stirring.

"Is it supposed to do that?" The sauce was bubbling and doing weird things.

"Yes Kat." Charlie and Bill said. Finally dinner was done and we sat down and started eating.

"Well this looks great." I muttered mockingly. They shook their heads and ate. We ate and chatted about useless things. After dinner we sat around having a drink.

"Well, since I cooked, it's only fair you two do the dishes." I flashed them a brilliant smile.

"Funny… but since I cooked you and Bill will clean up." Charlie said. I tried to protest but in the end I agreed to it. Charlie headed upstairs to get cleaned up as Bill was doing the dishes and I stood next to him watching.

"You know you should help me." Bill said. I smiled.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"Because then we'd get this done twice as fast." He looked down at me.

"Fine." I muttered. We finished the dishes and headed outside to watch the stars. The sky was unusually clear tonight. We stood at the edge of the field for a minute and then I took Bill's hand and we walked down into the field were we use to go when we were kids. I laid down and stared up at the sky.

"It's so pretty."

"Yeah… it is."

Bill put his arm around me as we laid there.

"Bill…" I whispered. I hated that I always seemed to ruin the perfect moment but I needed to ask the question.

"Yes darling?" he asked. I didn't flinch at this but I made my words slightly harsh.

"Are you still with Fleur?" I asked. We laid there quiet in the field.

"I am here with you." He said. I sighed and rolled over and looked up at him. "Bill… Be straight with me…" I whispered.

"Kat…" He whispered. I finally decided I didn't want to hear what he was going to say and I leaned upward to kiss him. I pulled back and felt silly until he rolled over and leaned down and deepened the kiss.

This was the reason why I had trouble walking the line between friends, and love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – A visitor. 

For some reason, lately Charlie had been spending more time… away from me and Bill. And it just so happened that when we were alone more snogging was going on. It wasn't like I was complaining but, I did feel like the 'other woman'. I felt like I was sort of pulling Bill away from Fleur, I knew I had to stop but she wasn't here right now… so it seemed okay.

We'd just finished up washing the dishes when Charlie came into the kitchen.

"I'm going to Sirius's to talk to mum and dad and check up on everyone… you two should stay here… I'm pretty sure that the Death Eaters want both of you… I don't want to risk anything… I should be back late tonight but if not I'll send word." Charlie said as he hugged me and headed towards the door.

"Charlie…" I whispered as I walked over by the door. I hugged him again and whispered, "Be careful, please?" he looked down at me and kissed the top of my head, "I'll be okay Kat." He whispered. I nodded and let him go. I headed back into the living room where Bill was.

"I don't think him leaving is a good idea… Something bad could happen." I muttered.

"Charlie's tough Kat… He'll be okay… just don't worry about it." He whispered. I nodded. I came and sat down on the couch next to him. He pulled me into a hug. We sat there in silence until I looked up at him.

"Have you wrote Fleur since the first day?" I whispered.

"No." I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me. I slowly leaned backwards until I was laying down on the couch. I finally pulled away from Bill.

"Bill…" I said shaking my head. "We can't…" I said. He smiled down at me.

"Who's going to stop us?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile. He came down and kissed me again expect this one was different. It wasn't as kind and gentle as the others we've shared in the last few days… it held longing. I snaked my hands around his neck and tangled them into his hair. Bill and I, would I believe, never be truly over each other… but I do not think we'd ever get back together. We hurt each other too badly the first time.

"Kat…" He whispered. I was trying to even out my breathing.

"Yes Bill?" I whispered. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I shook my head.

"Bill, we need to stop." I said as I pushed him off me. I stood and crossed the room. I headed into the kitchen and started cleaning.

"Kat…" Bill said as he came in there.

"No, no… don't you Kat me… I know what you were going to say… I didn't even have to go into your mind to figure it out… you cannot say that to me Bill… You've got Fleur… and we aren't together… we're just being children… now just stop…" I said my voice was shaky.

"Katherine." Bill said. I did not look at him. "We aren't being children… you can't tell me that didn't mean anything… that any of the times we've been sneaking around lately haven't meant anything…!" He said incredulously.

"Bill, are you still with Fleur?" I asked him. The smiled that was on his face fell off as if I'd smacked him. I looked up at him as the tears started to glisten in my eyes.

"Then honey, we are where we are." I said coldly as I headed upstairs towards Ginny's room.

It was hard for Bill and I, because we both wanted to be with each other but, we can't come over something…I don't know if it's pride or if we're just scared of being hurt again… I don't know what it is but something is keeping us from being together and… it's hard to be there snogging him and know that he isn't mine… that I won't always get that. There's a good chance I'm only being held by him again is because he can't see Fleur and I know that's… shallow and petty… But if it means that I'll get to be with Bill for just a little while longer, than I'll take it.

Bill was my everything and if there was any chance that I'd get to have that a little longer than, I'll take it. I may have possibly loved him but… I'm like the scorpion. Its legend that the scorpion in dangerous situations where it will not live takes it stinger and pokes himself, killing him… so he'll have an easy out. We'll in a strange sense, that's what I did. When things were bad I'd poke myself making it worse… like with Bill, after he asked me to marry him, I fled… I did not wait or think it out. I got scared so I ran.

I stayed in Ginny's room the rest of the night. I could tell that many times Bill stood outside the door wanting to come in but he never did. I finally fell asleep.

I woke up early, before the sun so I headed off to the lavatory to wash up. I headed downstairs and outside. I walked over to my spot at the edge of the field. I thought I heard someone down in the field. I started to panic. My heart started racing.

"Bill?" I whispered as I felt the tears come into my eyes. I heard more rustling but no answer.

"BILL!" I shrieked. The rustling grew louder as the tears rolled down my face. I heard the door swing shut and someone running.

"Kat… Kat… what's the matter?" Bill asked. I turned into him.

"If you're here… who's down there?" I whispered. I felt Bill stiffen.

"I won't let anything happen to you… If Bellatrix comes back you will hide." He said.

"I'm not a coward." I said as I pulled out of the hug. He nodded.

"Let's take a took… we would've seen someone run away… I'm sure it was just a rabbit or something… Bellatrix won't come back… there's no way." Bill said. We pulled out our wands and headed down into the field. I heard something and ran off from Bill. I saw someone move.

"Don't move!" I shouted the person froze. I came closer and saw that Fleur was standing before me.

"Oh thank god… Fleur what are you doing here…? It is not safe for you…" I whispered giving her a hug. I was so completely terrified that it was a Death Eater.

"I am sorry Kat…" Fleur said. I even smiled at her French accent.

"It's alright. Bill! Bill!" I shouted he came running over.

"Bill!" Fleur smiled and ran over to him. He smiled and gave her a hug. I quietly slipped inside to give them some space. I started to make breakfast as someone came inside.

"Kat… we've been through this… you do not cook… I would've though you learned your lesson." I turned around dropping the bowl I was holding. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I was worried." I muttered. He kissed my head, "I told you kid, I'd be fine." He smiled. I shook my head and he draped his arm over my shoulder as we headed back towards the kitchen.

"Do you want to sauté things and do the BAM?" he asked with a mocking smile.

"You're mocking me but yes I do." I said. He shook his head.

"Here, beat the eggs with the whisk." He said as the things just appeared in front of me. I did as I was told.

"I can't ruin this can I?" I asked him. He laughed and shook his head. After awhile of silence Charlie looked around and looked at me slightly worried.

"Where is Bill?" He asked. I nodded and shook my head.

"We had a visitor this morning… I assume they're almost done… it gave me quite a scare… I thought it was another Death Eater… but it wasn't." I said. And perfect timing Bill and Fleur came in holding hands.

"Ah… I see." Charlie said. We sat down and started eating.

"So, Fleur… why the special visit?" Charlie asked.

"I just wanted to see you guys." I looked into her mind and she really wanted to make sure Bill and I weren't a thing. I looked down and started to smile. Charlie nudged me. I pulled myself together and looked back up. We finished eating and Charlie and I did the dishes as Bill and Fleur talked.

It was almost dark and we were all sitting around in the living room.

"Fleur… it's too dangerous for you to be here… I'll write you when it's safe." He whispered. I grabbed Charlie's hand as we headed upstairs. We got into Bill and Charlie's room and I fell onto the bed.

"I haven't been in here in ages." I muttered laughing slightly. "Hasn't changed much." I said with another laugh.

"How's the family?" I asked.

"They're good… they send their love." I nodded.

"So, why did Fleur come back?" Charlie asked.

"For the reason we all knew she would." I said carefully. "Doesn't trust me…" I said. He nodded.

"She's got good reason…" Charlie said. I nodded.

"You shouldn't have left…" I said shaking my head.

"Why did he try something?" Charlie asked. I knew where this was going.

"No… Charlie… we were engaged… that takes time." I said. He nodded.

"I always thought… you'd be the one he'd be with… to tell you the truth, we all did. I always wondered if Fleur was his rebound after you…" he said.

"What about you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Who's the lucky lady?" I asked again.

"She's not into me I don't think." He said.

"Oho… who?" I wined again.

"Tonks…" He whispered. I smiled.

"Aw… she's such a nice girl… She's not with anybody…" I said.

"Lupin…" He said. I shook my head.

"They are friends… that's the real reason why you left…!" I shouted at him. "Well, what happened?" I asked. He smiled and started telling me.

"… and well we ended up snogging." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Awe man Charlie… that's great!" I smiled. The door opened. "I'm proud of you mate!" I smiled as I jumped up and hugged Charlie… but being the klutz I am… we toppled over.

"Sorry." I said as we disentangled. He laughed, "It's alright Kat." I sat up and saw Bill smiling at us.

"Do you two want a minute?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I said as Charlie launched at pillow at his brother. Bill grabbed the pillow and threw it at us. We jumped up and grabbed pillows and started launching them at each other. Finally when we couldn't breathe from laughing, we settled down onto the beds.

I was lying on Charlie's bed and he was sitting with my feet on top of his lap.

"That was fun." Charlie smiled.

"I totally won." I smiled. Both boys protested but I kept talking over them.

"So, how's Fleur?" Charlie asked.

"Good…" He smiled. We laid there talking about the news Charlie had received from the Order. The boys were talking about something or other and I had shifted around so that Charlie could lay down and I was laying on his chest as I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – The letter.

I woke up and I was still in the boys' room. There were both asleep so I headed down stairs to make some coffee. I was sitting down there drinking my coffee when an owl flew into the kitchen. I took the letter off and saw that it had no name on it. I opened the letter and read.

Dear Charlie.

(Now I know I should've stopped reading but I was interested… and hell, I'm nosy.)

I need your help with an Order Mission. If you'd care to join me, I'd much appreciate your help. I also had a lot of fun on your visit. So if you'll care to join me I'll be at Sirius's house until tomorrow night around ten. I'm sorry I cannot give you more detail. I hope to see you soon.

Tonks.

I smiled to myself as I set the letter back down. I headed upstairs and ran into the boys' room. I got in there and saw that Bill was standing there shirtless as he was putting clothes on. I wolf whistled and laughed at him as he jumped.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Where's Charlie?" I asked him. He slipped on his shirt and came over by me.

"He went to the lavatory… why?" he asked as Charlie came back into the room.

"Well… I didn't mean to read it… but there was no name… it could've been for me… so I read it… I'm sorry Charlie." I whispered as I handed him the letter. He read it a few times.

"That's vague." He muttered.

"I know it's so annoying." I said. Charlie laughed.

"Tonks needs help with a mission." He said to fill Bill in.

"What kind of mission?" He asked. Charlie shrugged, "Doesn't say… I think I should go…" He said. I smiled at him.

"Yes, because you purely want to help the Order." I laughed.

"Come off it… I'll leave after dinner tonight then." He said. I nodded. We hung around the house all day. It was a sadder day than usual. I was worried about Charlie. I kept cleaning the kitchen even though it was already clean. I was just too worried to sit around. It was getting dark outside when Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Oh, Charlie you're all dirty… take off your shirt and put something clean on." I said. Charlie chuckled as he took off his shirt and handed it to me.

"Charlie grow up." I said rolling my eyes I summoned steaks and some food.

"Kat… come on… you cannot cook." Charlie said and he grabbed my hand.

"Damnit Charlie! I've got to do something or I'll go crazy…" I whispered as I turned into chest.

"Something could happen to you…" I whispered.

"Kat… nothing's going to happen me… I'll be careful… I promise kid." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Okay." I muttered.

"Now sit here and don't touch anything." Charlie said. I hopped up on the counter. Bill came into the room and smiled.

"Not allowing you to cook?" Bill asked with a smile.

"Yes, he's a dictator" I muttered mutinously. Bill laughed as he started chopping up the steaks.

"Can I please cook?" I begged them. I actually liked cooking I just… was never very good at it… I was always a, take-out girl.

"She was being mutinous and now she's begging?" Charlie laughed. I rolled my eyes.

The boys finished cooking and getting the table and we all sat down and started eating. We sat around eating but it was rather quiet.

"Kat, I'll be fine." Charlie said.

"I know you will be." We chatted about things. After dinner I waved my wand over the dishes and they disappeared. Firewhiskey came flying towards the table.

"Let's have a drink…" Bill said. I nodded. We had a few glasses of Firewhiskey.

"Alright, now you two behave while I'm gone… I'll write if I can… I'll send word as soon as I can. Be good." Charlie said. Bill stood and hugged his brother.

"Be careful mate." He said. I slowly walked over towards Charlie.

"Be careful please." I whispered as I hugged him. "I love you mate… and you'd better come back in one piece."

"I'll be back soon Katherine." He said as he kissed the top of my head. I let go of him and watched him go out the door. I fell back into Bill.

"He'll be okay Kat."

"I know." I whispered. I looked up at him.

"We've got to behave ourselves while it's just us… no one here to watch us." I said as I turned red.

"Kat… we can behave." Bill said as he sat down at the kitchen table. I wandered to the living room. Bill came in holding a bottle of Firewhiskey. He sat down next to me and took a sip.

"Here." He said as he handed me the bottle. I looked at him and took a swig. I handed the bottle back to him and said, "Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked him as he handed me the bottle.

"Never." He said. I laughed and took a huge swig.

We sat around drinking and talking until finally the bottle was empty.

"Tanks empty." I said giggling. I glanced over and saw Bill sitting there staring at me. His long orange hair looking amazing. His green eyes were stunning. The shirt he was wearing fit him nicely. Before I knew what was doing I leaned in closer and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands snaked down my sides. My hands got tangled up in his hair. We pulled apart panting.

"Bill…" I muttered.

"Kat…" He said as his lips came crushing down on mine. I pulled away and stood up.

"Bill… we need to get a grip here." I said.

"I thought that's what we were doing." He smiled and stood.

"Bill…" I moaned. "We can't keep doing this… what about Fleur?" I asked.

"She isn't here." he said. I sighed. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I crossed the room and kissed Bill. His hands slid down my sides. My hands stayed on his chest as a burrier.

"Bill…" I whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked at me for a long minute and then he grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. We stood outside a door for a minute. I was drunk and he knew I was. He led me into a room.

I woke up the next morning and I was in Ginny's room. And I couldn't remember much of last night. I remember there was a lot of Firewhiskey. And we were sitting around… snogging… It all came back to me… expect the last part of the night… I sat up and looked around. Bill was shirtless lying on the floor. I covered my mouth with my hand and I ran from the room. I got out to the yard and stood there. It's a terrible feeling not knowing whether or not you've done something. I stood there staring around the cool morning air stinging my eyes.

"Kat?" Bill said as he came outside. "What's the matter?" He asked coming closer. I took a step back.

"I don't remember…" I stammered. "I don't remember the end of last night." I cried. He stared at me.

"Kat… nothing happened I got you settled on your bed and sat there to make sure you'd be okay but I fell asleep… Nothing happened… I wouldn't…" He too stammered. He looked hurt that I'd accuse him of taking advantage of me. I felt foolish but how was I to know… Ever since I'd been here we'd been sneaking around snogging.

"I would never take advantage of you Kat… it hurts that you don't know that." He said.

"I'm sorry Bill… but we were both drunk… or maybe it was just me… since I don't handle Firewhiskey well… I'm sorry." I whispered to his feet.

"Don't worry about it… I suppose I haven't been behaving myself lately but around you… I just… I lose all myself control… I cannot help it. I guess… you're harder to get over than I thought… I'm sorry Kat… I wasn't being fair to you or Fleur." He said.

"Bill, don't worry about it… we can behave… this hasn't been all you… I could've stopped it." I said. He smiled and gave me a hug. We headed back into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – The truth.

Things have been rather calm around the Burrow. Bill and I have been behaving ever since the night Charlie left. I didn't notice it until I was lying out in the field that, Charlie hadn't written or anything. I wondered if Bill was trying to keep my mind off Charlie so I wouldn't worry. I wouldn't put it past him to try and protect me.

"Kat are you out there?" Bill asked. I almost decided not to answer but of course I said, "Yeah."

Bill headed down by me. He sat down but didn't say anything. I looked into his mind and saw that he too was worried about Charlie. We hadn't heard from him in over a week. His mind kept going through ways of figuring out where he could be.

"No word yet I take it?" I asked. I stared up at the sky but I was lost in Bill's mind. He was trying to figure out if he could leave… alone without me.

"We'll go to Sirius's together." I said. I could tell he wanted to argue with me but I looked into his mind and saw that he understood my tone and wouldn't question me… at least not right now.

"We'll leave tomorrow… should we write them?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said as he stood and headed back to the house. I quickly got into this mind. He was trying to block me out which made it harder. But he was never very good at it so with a little work I got into his mind. He didn't want to have me leave the house… but he didn't want to leave me alone. He was torn between what to do. I could see he was massively temped to just stay back at the house and not go anywhere.

He needs to stop babying me. I can handle my own. I wondered how upset he'd be if I left without him. I could sneak out in the middle of the night and head over there myself. But… I couldn't really run again, even though this isn't running… I couldn't do that to him again… plus he'd kill me. I laid there outside lost in thought and lost in Bill's thoughts…

After I was finally pulled from everything; it was dark. I looked around and wondered how long I'd been outside. I shook my head and shifted around a little and stared up at the sky. I saw all these stars. It hadn't been nice outside in awhile, so it was nice to sit there. I finally headed inside and headed towards the kitchen.

Bill was no were to be found. I slowly headed upstairs towards his room. I knocked on the door but no answer. I opened the door and saw a rucksack lying on the bed. I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees towards my chest.

Why would he leave without his bag…? I decided I needed to act… I didn't want to stay here alone… I cannot believe Bill left without me. I shook my head. I ran down stairs and stood in the kitchen I grabbed some parchment and wrote a note. I'm not even sure why… I mean it isn't like he did the same for me… but if he got back before I got there or something strange… I wouldn't want him to worry like I am right now. I looked down and I was in my sweats. I ran upstairs and changed into some clothes. I slipped on this white tank top with a black vest over it and black jeans. I brushed through my hair and headed out. I stood and disappeared to Sirius's house. I opened the door and everyone was there. There was tons of people in and wandering around. I slipped in and headed towards the kitchen where I heard Sirius shouting.

"…No! Absolutely not!" Molly shouted.

"Molly, you cannot tell him what to do anymore! And you really can't control Kat!" Sirius shouted. I quickened my pace and got downstairs to the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. I saw Fred and George, Molly, Arthur, Sirius… and what'd ya know, Bill.

"Kat!" Ginny said. I hadn't seen her and Ron. She came running over and hugged me. I smiled. I really missed all the kids while they were gone.

"Hey kido." Bill looked back at me and I looked towards Sirius.

"Why are you two fighting about me?" I asked with a smile as I sat down.

"Order things." Fred smiled. I gave him a crooked grin.

"Thanks kid." I smiled and winked at him.

"Kids, upstairs… Ginny, Ron, Fred, George… now." Molly said. The kids protested but they finally went upstairs.

"What's going on…? Sirius?" I asked because I knew he'd answer me… and truthfully. Normally I'd ask Bill, but I don't want to talk to him.

"Well… Katherine… the Order… Dumbledore wanted you for something…" Sirius said slowly.

"But…?" I asked him.

"But… it's dangerous… even more so than any other Order mission… I know a bit about it but… It's tricky." Sirius said and he looked sad.

"Well, what is it?" I asked. I looked around and everyone looked sad. I went into Sirius's mind and tried to get a look. I saw him talking to Dumbledore… but I couldn't get into the memory.

"Sorry darling…" Sirius said. He said down across from the table from me and took my hands in his. "Kat, this is dangerous… and now nobody can make up your mind besides you… but you're loved ones… being… well everyone… doesn't want you to do it… but… basically the word is, the Death Eaters are looking for you, per Voldemort's request actually… Voldemort wants you on his side…" Sirius took a deep breath.

"Occlumency." I muttered.

"Exactly, he wants you to read people thoughts… try and change what they're thinking without casting a spell… Extremely dark magic. Dumbledore… thought you should take it and spy for us… But…" Sirius said. He looked so… so indescribably sad.

"But you will die, if you help Dumbledore." Molly said. I looked at her. I kept my face clean of any emotion. But this had an upside. If I took this I'd get out of the Weasley's way… Bill won't have to hate me and pretend not to want me dead. This had its upsides… but… using my strange… ability to hurt people… who knows what I'll actually have to do once I'm in…

"Think about it…" Sirius said.

"Bill, will you show Kat to her room?" Molly asked. He nodded and we headed upstairs. We got upstairs to the second landing where all the kids were staying.

"Thanks for telling me Bill." I growled.

"Kat, I was going to take you… I packed a bag and everything… but then I got the dog… and I had to come." He said. I looked at him.

"You left… you got me completely wasted… and then you didn't talk to me for a day, when I accused you of taking advantage of me… and then, you leave! Me alone! And you knew I was terrified of being alone! What the hell's wrong with you?" I shouted. I knew that we were being over heard by everyone.

"Well, I'm sorry Kat!" Bill shouted throwing his hands in the air. "I should've known that you'd run the first chance that you got!" Bill shouted. I stared at him, even for Bill that is way too low.

"Enough." I looked up and saw Charlie. I smiled and ran over to him with tears running down my face.

"Bill, when will you learn? You're so thick sometimes…" Charlie shouted.

"Don't take this out on me! I was going to come back for her." He shouted.

"Charlie… I'm tired… where's my room?" I whispered in to his chest.

"You'll crash with me… don't want any late night visitors." Charlie said. We headed into his room. I sat down on the bunk.

"What are you doing back early… what was the mission?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Oh…eh…" He said and turned red.

"Charlie Weasley what did you do?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I thought I was going on an Order Mission… but I ended up going to Tonk's house…" Charlie looked down.

"Oh my god! You little player!" I laughed.

"It wasn't like that…" He said.

"Oh?" I smiled. We sat around and talked for awhile but I finally started to get tired so I laid down.

"Charlie, can I come in?" Whispered a voice from the hall.

"Sure." He said softly. I was laying in Charlie's lap.

"Sit down Bill."

"What did you do?" Charlie asked.

"I messed up… but I swear I didn't take advantage of her…" He said. I tried to fall back asleep but I just couldn't. I just laid there with my eyes closed."I would never take advantage of her… I just wanted her to loosen up… She worries too much… and then we were too drunk… but I promise other than a little snogging… that was it… I promise." Bill said. He sounded desperate.

"I know… I know… it's just that… I dunno…" Charlie said. "Kat wake up now." I slowly sat up with my face flaming red.

"Sorry… I was sleeping…" I whispered having my back turned on Bill.

"I'll leave you two to talk about… stuff." I said.

"Kat, you can't freeze me out." Bill said.

"I'll sleep with Ginny tonight… 'night Charlie." I whispered and gave him a hug as I headed out. I wandered to the second story to the living room. I sat down under the window with my knees pulled towards my chest.

What was I going to do about the mission I was requested to do? I could really hurt and even kill people? And… what makes Dumbledore so sure that Voldemort won't just kill me… or a Death Eater… I needed someone to help me make this decision.

"Hello Kat."

"I do not know what to do." I whispered.

"Darling… I don't know what to tell you… maybe if you talked this over with…"

"Sirius, I'm sure you heard the fight… There is nothing going on between me and Bill." I said.

"A very long time ago, I was in my first year… and there was this girl… and I'd liked her ever since I saw her that first day. We were standing in line for the sorting hat together and she nudges me and says, 'are you scared too?' and I looked at her and she looked so terrified. She was great… we were in the same house. She and I became friends… great friends… But later on in school a mate of mine… told me he was crazy for her… and I wasn't one to share things… so I hadn't told him." Sirius said. He looked like he was a million years away.

"And so… We were down in the common room one night and she told me that she didn't like him and that… she didn't ever think she wanted him… But next year… that changed they started dating our third year… and things were fine… but we'd been friends for a very long time… so at a party…" He said.

"There was a lot of Firewhiskey?" I asked with a sad smile. Sirius gave a humorless laugh.

"Yes darling… A lot of Firewhiskey… and we snogged a little. And then… we started sneaking around… like you and Bill… and then in our seventh year… my mate told me he was going to ask her to marry him. He wasn't sure when he was going to do it but he had bought a ring… so we went off sneaking around for the last time… and… I told her about the ring… she said that she would not marry without affection. I told her… that she'd have to… that she had to marry him that nobody ever… could know about what we did and… she didn't like it… she fought me on it. She kept seeing me in between class… whenever, wherever she could. Finally I told her that sometimes the one you love isn't always the one you're supposed to be with… that's rubbish. But when my mate gave her the ring… she said yes… and as she walked down the aisle… she looked so beautiful… but I was the best mate… I… I stood there and knowing that she would never be mine… never being able to hold her… And the whole time they were standing up there during the service she cried the whole time… and everyone thought it was because she was so happy… but she was sad… She had once told me… that she would rather live alone than marry without affection… and she did not have affections for my mate."

Sirius looked so… so sad… I could tell that he hadn't told anyone this before.

"I went to see her a few years later when my mate was off doing work stuff… I went to see her and saw that they had a baby boy. She was so unhappy but… she loved that baby to death… That was the last time I ever saw her. So, do not runaway from something… because… you'll end up alone instead. And I know that it's sad and scary but… at least think about my mistakes." Sirius whispered.

"Sirius… did you love her?" I whispered softly as I looked up at him. His face was impassive he looked down at me and whispered, "I think I might have." He walked out of the family room. I sat there in a ball thinking about what Sirius had said. I wondered who the girl was…?

"Kat…?"

"I'm sorry… I just… I wanted to keep you safe. I just… I want you safe." Bill whispered.

"Bill, I'm scared." I cried. He sat down across from me as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Me too…" He whispered.

"I want to help Dumbledore, I really do… but I'm not sure if I want to die helping him."

"Kat… I don't want you to die either." Bill whispered.

"What am I suppose to do Bill?" I cried and I hugged him.

"I do not know Katherine." He whispered as he held me. I didn't know anything anymore. I… needed, I needed my best friend who I was insanely close to… I needed the silly little boy I feel in love with.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – The Girl. 

We sat around the Sirius's house and were laying low for awhile. I was trying to figure out what I should do. Sirius let me stay in his room; where I shut myself up there to think. I could hear footsteps out there but nobody ever came in or knocked on the door. I just sat there terrified of what was to come. I needed to figure this out. I suppose, I could always do it. It'd get me out of Bill's way so he could be with Fleur… it'd be easier on the Weasleys'… It'd be hard for Charlie… But how do I know that they just won't kill me when I get there… or torture information out of me. It was a slippery slope with Death Eaters… But if Voldemort wants me for something, then… only he'd be the one to kill me… The only real question here is: do I want to die?

I heard a soft knock on the door. I looked up and saw Sirius coming in and closing the door.

"Kat, you cannot keep yourself shut up here." He said I shrugged.

"I just… I just have no idea what to do… either way… I could die or be tortured… and who knows what I'll have to do if they actually keep me… I need help." I whispered.

"I don't know why Dumbledore would ask this of you. It's too much for a kid… and you've been through a lot…" Sirius said as he sat on the edge of the bed. I looked at him and he looked much older than he should.

"Sirius… can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you still think about that girl?" I whispered. I wasn't sure if this was an area I wasn't suppose to go but, I just… I wanted to know. I wanted answers.

"Every day." My heart sank.

"Sirius, what happened to the girl?"

"She died." He said matter-o-factly. I shook my head, "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's alright but, if you believe anything I ever say believe this, sometimes you've got to figure out who's important to you. Kat… I understand what you're going through… And I can tell that you still like him… you've got to say something otherwise he'll never know… I saw some memories… you always seem to leave him… Figure out how you feel… then you figure out if you like him and want to stay behind to be with him… okay?" He asked. I looked at him for a long minute. I understood what he meant but…

"Sirius, it's over between us." I whispered.

"You don't believe that though do you?" He asked. I did not answer.

"Sirius, why didn't you just tell your mate about your feelings?" I asked him as he headed towards the door. He stopped dead in his tracks and froze a minute. He sighed and came back to the bed.

"I'll answer any questions you have about her... and him… as long as you don't say a word, deal?" he asked I nodded.

"And, I didn't say anything because… he liked her so much… I mean he'd be chasing her since our first year. That's how I got to know him. And he's a great guy… who took me in when I ran away… I mean… I couldn't tell him that I was in love with his girlfriend… He was my brother…" He said. He smiled slightly and looked up at me.

"It's the same reason Charlie didn't date you back in school. You don't go after another guy's girl… it's just the guy code…" He said.

"Guy code?" I asked him. I'd ever heard of that. If we were talking about such serious (No pun intended) stuff I would've laughed.

"Yeah… it's just like you girls don't date you're best friend's ex's right?" He asked. I nodded as he continued. "So, guys are the same way." He said. It made more sense now.

"But how do you know Charlie liked me?" I asked him. He shrugged, "He's always saving you from Bill… making sure that his little brother didn't hurt you… more than he alright did." He added quietly.

"So, that's what you did for the girl… she was like you're little sister who you had feelings for… and when you were finally ready to say something, your brother told you he liked her?" I asked. It was complicated, but I think I understood it.

"Exactly… I couldn't say anything… I missed my chance." He said. I shook my head.

"No you didn't…" I said he started at me looking slightly confused and again, he looked much older than he was. "She came to you, she told you that she would not marry without affection and you turned her away, you told her that it wouldn't work. You turned her away for your mate…?" I asked again not sure I was right about this.

"That's correct. That is what Charlie has done for Bill and every day when you were in Romania he had to see and watch how unhappy you were… he had to know that his little brother had caused you pain. He knew that he couldn't do anything… and I'm sure…" Sirius paused and looked directly at me when he spoke. "He heard you cry at night…? Held you while you cried?" he asked.

"You are a good friend Sirius Black." I whispered because I realized that he had stopped talking about me and Charlie and Bill and had moved back to him.

"As is Charlie." He said.

"Well, is your mate, is he still… alive?" I whispered the last word.

"No, they died together." He said sadly.

"Even the son?" I asked. He shook his head.

"He lives with his mother's sister." I nodded.

"What got you through it…? How did you handle it?" I asked him.

"Whenever she was happy and smiling… I was happy. Whenever things were all good in her eyes things seemed to get better for me." He said. I thought about this. It seemed so… so peculiar…

"You should try smiling again Kat… it'd make both of your boys happy again." He whispered finishing my thought.

"You should smile… it'd make me happy." I said.

"Kid, I'm old… and things aren't what they use to be…" He said. I shook my head and cut him off, "Please… I'm too… scared to make this decision for Dumbledore but… seeing you all… serious…" I gave a slight laugh. "lack of a better word… but you're just so… un-lively these days…" I whispered.

"I know kid… I'll try how's that?" he asked with a grin.

"It's a start," I muttered. He laughed.

"Sirius, when did you know?" I asked him.

"Know what? When I loved her?" he asked.

"When my mate told me that he had affections for her… I just felt so crushed that I couldn't even be happy or excited for him. I had to lie and say that I wasn't feeling well… I was a mess." He said with his back turned as he left the room. I sat there staring at the door. He was so close to being with his love and two minutes ruined everything. I knew what I had to do… but Charlie didn't still like him anymore now that he had Tonks… so really, I just had to get Bill to say yes, I figured he would.

I headed out of my room and slowly made my way downstairs. The kids had gone back to school now so the house was just filled with Order members. But they usually came and went. Remus stayed a little longer which was nice. I got down stairs and a hand pulled me into a room.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I looked around.

"Sorry Kat, I just wanted to have a private word with you quickly." Remus said. He was sitting on the cot. I sat across from him.

"What's going on?" I asked him slightly worried.

"It's Sirius." He said. I nodded. "Well, he's taken a liking to you and I want you to be careful." He said. I stared at him.

"When you say, 'taken a liking' what do you mean?" I asked him. Remus looked up at me; he stared me straight in the eyes. "I mean, you look a lot like a girl we use to know… he had feelings for her… so be careful… that's his soft spot. Now I can't tell you what to do you I'm warning you. Sirius is my best mate… and what happened all those years ago has made him… somber. I'm afraid he might feel like you are his second chance. Now, he's smart and that won't happen… but there is the tiniest chance that his judgment gets clouded, be careful." Remus said. I nodded. Now I was terrified to go near Sirius.

"Like I said, I just want you to be careful…. Sirius knows you are not…" He paused a minute. "…that girl and I highly doubt he'll make the mistake… so you can talk to him…" He said.

"I understand." I said. He nodded and I headed out of the room.

I had lost all motivation to try and talk to Bill. I sighed and headed down stairs to the kitchen. I slowly headed downstairs. I got in there and Bill was sitting in there drinking from a goblet. I slowly walked in and shut the door.

"Bill, can we talk?" I asked as I headed towards the table.

"Of course." He said eagerly. I smiled at him.

"Bill, I've been thinking and… thanks to something Sirius had told me…" I started. I took a deep breath.

"What did he tell you?" Bill asked.

"A story." I said. "Anyway… um… I was wondering… if you want to… maybe we'd give us another shot?" I ended in a whisper. I wasn't even sure he heard me. I glance up at him and he just started at me I wasn't sure what to make of this.

"I don't think we can Kat." He said and this was the moment, where I should've said something. Anything… "… I mean… it just… I'm with Fleur." He kept going. When he was telling me that he couldn't be with me, I should've say something… but there seemed to be no words in the English Langue… None, even 'I love you' seemed… so… not powerful enough. "…I'm sorry." He finished and headed for the door. I needed to say something.

"Bill!" I nearly shouted. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry too." That is what I chose to tell Bill. He nodded and walked out. I should've said something. But I couldn't. I waited a minute but I was about to start sobbing, so I quickly started the long climb back to the room. I got up to the second landing and I saw Bill talking to Charlie in their room I quickly headed past and got to Sirius's room. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I ran over to the bed and cried.

Bill, did not want me. I had my chance and I did not take it. I cried for Bill. I cried for myself. But mostly, I cried for Sirius. I just cried. I hoped you couldn't head me weeping. I just curled up in a ball and wanted to die. Perhaps I'll take up Dumbledore's offer.


	12. Chapter 12

_"When you apologize for showing feeling you apologize for showing truth."_

Chapter Twelve – I love you.

Finally my eyes were puffy and red, and I just couldn't cry any more. For some reason, I stopped making tears. I stayed locked up in Sirius's room. This time nobody had tried to brave the door to come and see if I was okay. Everyone knew, I wasn't. Bill had said no. I now knew that I needed to take Dumbledore's offer. If I took that then Bill would be free of me forever and Charlie could finally move on… I highly doubt anyone would miss me when I'm gone.

It's been days of this kind of thought. I just… I'm scared to leave. I'm scared to show the world that I'm vulnerable. I'm scared to show Bill, how much he's hurt me again. I always thought he still liked me but, obliviously, I was wrong. He's with Fleur now… I should've known. I suppose I did keep turning away from him… I suppose maybe I'll be just like Sirius; I messed up my love life when I turned away from him. He's lost forever.

"Kat…?" I heard someone outside the door. "Please unlock the door?" I quickly got up and unlocked the door but made no move to open it. I just walked back to the bed and sat down. The door slowly opened. Sirius slipped in and came and sat down next to me.

"Kat, how are you doing?" He asked. I shrugged. "I'm fine, really." I said carefully.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He gave me a hug. I buried my head into his chest. "I think I'm going to take Dumbledore's offer… I'll be out of everyone's hair… it'll be easier." I whispered. Sirius pulled back from the hug and stared at me.

"No… you can't…" He whispered. And in that moment, I finally saw a little kid. He looked so scared… so terrified of something.

"I've got to… I can't live with the Weasleys' forever… I can't see Bill and Fleur together… It's better." I promised him. He just stared at me.

"I know you feel that way… but you could always stay here… I've got extra rooms." Sirius said.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Kat, don't end up like me…"

"But maybe I'm supposed to be like you… maybe I'm meant to be alone." I said carefully.

"That's rubbish; some things are worth fighting for. You two… that is worth fighting for." He said.

"You did fight for her Sirius… you're just a good friend… Bill wants to be with Fleur, then I will not stop him… he's got a right." I said carefully.

"Kat! You are not me! You don't want this life I have. It isn't fun and it isn't worth it! Please… you don't want to be bitter… you need to smile and have fun." He whispered as he had somehow moved closer to me.

"That just isn't me." I whispered as I looked up at him. Sirius had leaned down and kissed me lightly. I pulled back looking at him. I thought about what Remus had told me.

"I'll smile and try to be happy." I said. He smiled and we left his room. Hopefully, the kiss would be a onetime deal. Sirius and I headed out of his room and wandered down towards the kitchen. It was strange feeling this… connected to someone. Sirius was… well, he was understanding. He was mysterious.

We got down to the kitchen and Sirius got some Firewhihskey. He took a swig.

"Want some?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"I shouldn't…." I smiled. He was about to speak – "Hello." Lupin said. He gave me look.

"What's going on? I asked as Lupin sat down.

"Molly and Arthur left for some Order thing… I'll be leaving soon as well." He said.

"Make sure you see me before yow head out. I'll let you two talk." Sirius said as he stood. He grinned at me and took the Firewhiskey with him.

"What happened to being 'careful'?" Lupin asked. He seemed annoyed.

"Nothing happened. I swear! We were only talking." I nearly shouted. Lupin looked wry.

"I understand you're protective of Sirius, but… Remus, we're just friends… that's all!" I Sirius is my best mate. Be careful." He said I nodded and he left. Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Hi Charlie. I haven't seen you for awhile." I said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" He asked as he sat down.

"I was going to ask you the same thing… everything okay?" I asked.

"I've just been busy with Bill." He whispered.

"I think… I'm going to take D Dumbledore's mission…" I said.

"You can't do that!" Bill shouted. Charlie quietly left the room as Bill entered.

"Bill, you don't get a say anymore. I begged you to take me back but you wouldn't! So now I'm making these decisions by myself!" I shouted. I couldn't believe he was upset with me.

"Kat, you could die! Don't you understand this Kat?" Bill shouted as he was pacing around the kitchen.

"Bill I understand that this can be scary…" I said. I stayed still as Bill franticly paced around and… knowing I couldn't comfort him hurt.

"How are you staying so calm? I mean for god shakes! We're talking about your death sentence!" Bill shouted. I stood up. Well actually, I jumped up at how mad he was. He pounded his fists down on the table. I jumped back until I was flat against the wall.

"Bill, please calm down." I whispered. I've never seen him so upset.

"Bill, please…" I whispered. He was standing in front of me. "Bill, please… this hurts! This physically hurts to stand here and see you!" I shouted.

"Just… Bill, just stop. Please, I can't do this anymore." I said as I started to cry. I pushed past Bill and ran upstairs.

I got to the third landing and ran into Sirius's room. I slammed the door shut and ran into someone.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked.

"It's him! I can't be with him anymore Sirius… it's too hard! Sirius please, don't make go back by him. I can't love him!" I cried into his chest.

"Sirius… it's too hard." I cried.

"Kat… I'm so sorry, darling." He crooned. I looked up at him with big eyes.

"Please stop crying, darling." He whispered, as he wiped my eyes.

"Sirius, does it ever get easier?" I asked. He smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not… time might help you." I fell back into his chest.

"I can't… I just can't!" I cried. Sirius tucked my hair behind my ear. He tilted my head up slightly.

"Kat please, try to relax… I'll get you some water." Sirius smiled. I nodded he headed out.

"Kat?"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just want to be alone." I said as I wiped my eyes. Charlie gave me a quick hug.

"Charlie, I'm sorry for everything." I whispered.

"Bill should've agreed… he's out of sorts about everything…" Charlie said.

"I'll be fine Charlie. I promised." I smiled. He gave a chuckle.

"Do you mind if I have a word?" Sirius asked. Charlie left.

"How you doing, kid?" He asked as he handed me the water. He sat down next to me.

"Sirius, I can't keep pretending I'm okay with this. Please, what happens now?" I asked. I set my glass down.

"Darling… Please, it hurts to see you upset." He said softly.

"I'm sorry. Everything is so… stupid!" I shouted.

"Kat, please…" He whispered. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned in and kissed him. I knew that kissing him was wrong but, he was so sweet and kind. He understood w hat I was going through.

I pulled back smiling. "Sirius, we can't." I panted. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, love." I opened my eyes.

"Sirius, what happened to that girl… after the wedding, I mean?" I asked.

"We wrote… But… I couldn't handle seeing them happy… I slowly lost touch until she wrote me asking to visit…" He said.

"What's going to happen to me?" I whispered.

"You'll be fine." Sirius smiled. I leaned forward and my forehead was on his chest.

"You'll be just fine." Sirius whispered.

"How do you, do it?" I asked him.

"What'd you man?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Do… I suppose, how did you stand again? I mean you're strong…" I clarified.

"Well, I was bitter, still am sometimes but after awhile it's easier. Now I can't promise it'll completely easy at times but, you just need to smile. It'd be better for all your boys." He said.

"So, no moping?" I asked.

"Kay, just try not to worry so much." Sirius chuckled as he kissed the top of my head.

"Let's eat dinner." He said. I nodded as Sirius opened the door.

"Wash up and we'll all eat before Remus leaves." Sirius said as he left. I slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you Kat."

"Bill," I started. He stopped me.

"I'm in love with you!"

"Oh man! And the hits just keep on coming!" I shouted.

"Kat, we're great together!" He shouted back.

"Bill, I begged you to take me back… AND YOU SAID NO!" I shrieked and quickly pressed on. "And as if that wasn't enough, I had to sit there and try to think of something to say to you… so I could keep you. BUT NOTHING WAS GOOD ENOUGH!! So I let you go… I've decided to accept it… what the hell do you want from me Bill!" I shouted.

"Katherine… please…" He said.

"Why??? Are you crazy! What's wrong with you?" I shouted. I heard feet pounding up the steps. "What the hell were you thinking? Oh that's right… YOU WEREN'T!!" I shouted. I turned away as the pounding got louder.

I turned back towards Bill and started hitting his chest. He grabbed my hands.

"Kat, what is the value in life if we are not together?" he asked. I shook my head and pulled free from his grip.

"What's going on up here?" Charlie and Sirius asked.

"You take that back." I said as my voice shook with anger. I turned around so quickly and shouted, "DAMNIT BILL, YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" I said as I started crying. Bill came closer to me. He put his hands on my shoulders. I looked away from him.

"Bill, when will you learn?" I asked as I slowly back away into someone.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Charlie asked. I felt someone shift me in their arms.

"Bill, what'd you do?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing… we just talked." He said. I started to sob and ran into Sirius's bedroom and slammed the door shut. What was going on?

"Katherine, what's the matter?"

"Go away." I muttered as I heard the door shut. "Please, talk to me." He whispered. I sat up and looked at him.

"He told me he loved me." I said.

"Well, you've got to be with him." Sirius said. I started to realize why I didn't want to be with Bill… (Well I wanted to be with Bill but I wasn't aware of it, it was a subconscious thing. Bill's the man I'm supposed to be with. So, I guess I should end up with him… right?) I think I'd rather be with Sirius… maybe I'm crazy…

"I don't think I love him." I said. He slowly shook his head.

"Kat, please… don't finish that thought. You've got to marry him. He's crazy for you… and I know on some level you love him. You do not love me. You're just scared and hurt… and most likely confused." He whispered. I didn't want to believe him. For once I didn't want him to be right.

"No, you're wrong." I said.

"Kat… think about this… its rubbish. I'm the guy who told you a story… He's the guy who's been there when your parents died. He's been there through it all. Kat, he's the one who knows you… I don't know you… Kat listen to me please… he really cares about you. Now I understand he was stupid but… he loves you." Sirius said. I stared at him. I couldn't believe he was actually defending Bill's behavior.

"Why won't you be on my side?" I felt so utterly alone. I mean at least when Bill wouldn't have me I could talk to Charlie but then both of them stopped talking to me and then, I had Sirius… now he won't talk to me either.

"Kat I am on your side… I just know that you're going to want to take this." He said. I looked up at him.

"You know nothing about me!" I shouted.

"Kat, I know that you do not want me… Bill is your best friend… I could be your father… almost." He said.

"But… Sirius, he'll hurt me again." I whispered. Sirius looked at me his gray eyes looked dark.

"He won't."

"But Sirius how do you know?" I cried.

"I just do Katherine." He pulled me in for a hug. "I just don't want to get hurt again… I can't handle it." I whispered.

"He won't hurt you." He whispered. "Get some rest and just think about it… I'm going to check on Bill." He whispered. I nodded and drifted off into sleep.

**What do you think? This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction... I actually wrote it for a different site but i decided to post it on this site as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

'_Make visible what, without you, might perhaps never have been seen.' – __Robert Bresson_

'_Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today.' – James Dean_

Chapter Thirteen – Going Home. 

The next day I spent most of the morning in Sirius's room. I hadn't slept very well that night. I kept getting up and heading down towards Bill's room. I'd get as far as the door but then I'd freeze and come back to Sirius's room. I was so terrified of what was going to happen. I thought for sure that Bill had just been extremely drunk or something. Or maybe it was a dream… but it was so painful.

It was still early. The sun was just rising. The sky was a blood red color. I quickly slipped into some fresh clothes and headed down stairs to the second floor living room and opened the window and leaned out.

"Kat… what are you doing?"

"Bill!" I smiled as I ducked back into the house. I looked over at him. He looked like he hadn't slept much last night. I slowly walked over to him. I looked up into his big green eyes. He pulled me into a hug.

"Kat… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said. I pulled out of the hug.

"Is that all?" I asked. He stared at me. "Because if not I'll sit down but I just want to go home, Bill." I whispered. He smiled.

"Sure… I'll get Charlie and we'll say goodbye." He whispered. I nodded and went to find Sirius to say goodbye.

We finally left Sirius's. I have to say that I was glad things with Bill had finally settled again. I don't know where we stood but we were speaking to each other so that had to be a good sign, right? The boys cooked me dinner, since they wouldn't let me. I sat there and watched them.

It felt like we were all little kids again. Bill smiled and joked with me. Charlie was the same way expect strictly in an older brother fashion. There was a line there that he didn't cross. I was happy and my boys were happy. I flicked my wand at the muggle wireless as I flipped through the stations until I found a song I liked. I sat there tapping my finger on the table along with the beat. I sighed. I was content with everything I had. It all seemed to be perfect.

After dinner we all sat around and listen to music and just talked about whatever popped into our minds. It was effortless to be around those two. Charlie finally headed up to bed. I stayed on the couch leaning against Bill, fighting to stay awake.

"Kat, it's time for bed." Bill whispered.

"I'm not tired." I muttered with my eyes closed. I could feel Bill silently chuckle underneath me.

"Kat… come on…" He whispered against my ear.

"I'm too tired to move." I griped. He chuckled softly to himself. "What's funny about that?" I muttered as I nuzzled closer towards him. I finally just fell asleep.

I heard voices talking. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not… they sounded far away.

"…Bill you've got to get up… It's almost dawn and Fleur will be coming." Charlie said.

"Erf…" Bill muttered. "Alright…"

"Kat, darling." I heard Bill whisper. I groaned and rolled over. "You've got to get up…" He said as he rubbed his hand up and down my side carefully avoiding my bum.

"Donwanna."

"Fleur's coming today." He said.

"Erf…" I muttered but I was awake now. I slowly sat up and smiled at Bill. "Go get cleaned up." I muttered. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. He headed upstairs to shower. Charlie had started making coffee.

"Thanks mate." I muttered as I grabbed a mug and sat down at the table.

"So… are you two…?"

"I don't know." I said. Charlie sat down and looked at me.

"You seem happier though." He looked me in the eyes. I knew he was right.

"I am Charlie… But I think we're going to take things slow… you know?" I asked him. He nodded as I sipped my coffee. "How's Tonks?" I asked with a sly smile.

"She's good… She's coming over for dinner tonight." He smiled. I laughed at him.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked him. He nodded. Charlie was about to speak when the back door came flying open.

"Fleur…" Charlie said. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing." She snapped. "Where es Bill?" She asked as she looked at me. I shrugged.

"Dunno… I haven't seen him all morning." I said as I sipped my coffee.

"He's taking a shower before you came over… Have a seat and wait with us." Charlie smiled and poured her a cup of coffee she refused to drink.

"What es taking him so long?" She asked annoyed.

"Relax… Fleur." I muttered. She glared at me. I shrugged and drank my coffee. Finally Bill came down stairs.

"Bill!" Fleur gushed as she ran over to him.

"Hello." He smiled as he hugged her.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He asked her. She nodded and they headed out into the garden.

"I've got a bad feeling this won't end nicely." I whispered. I looked at Charlie and whispered, "I'm going to take a shower." I headed up stairs.

_**{Bill's point of view}**_

I came down stairs and saw Fleur sitting there next to Kat. There was no doubt that Kat was beautiful, but I tired not to stare at her. I looked at Fleur as she ran over to greet me. I wanted to be sitting next to Kat. I wanted her to greet me like this. Her beautiful black hair was messy from sleeping. Her blue eyes looked amused. I smiled at her before I focused on Fleur.

"Bill!" Fleur nearly shouted as she ran over and hugged me.

"Hello." I smiled as I hugged her. "Do you want to take a walk?" I asked her. She nodded and we headed out into the garden.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"I've been good… missed you." She smiled as she grabbed my hand.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about all that… Everything's been so crazy around here lately." I muttered we stopped near a big tree.

"Fleur, I can't do this anymore…" I whispered. She looked up at me with big eyes.

"Kat's the one isn't she?" She asked. I looked at her. "She's the one who you see when you look at me. She's the one that you could never quite get over?" She asked. I nodded.

"How'd you know?" I asked her. She smiled a sad smile.

"A woman can always tell when she's being looked at but isn't being seen." She whispered.

"Fleur, I'm sorry… I wanted to like you but… I just couldn't get Kat out of my mind… and then she came back… I'm so terribly sorry." I whispered.

"Bill its okay… I knew that you two would end up together." She smiled.

"Au Revoir Bill." She whispered as she kissed my cheeks and left.

"Bye Fleur." I whispered. That went much better than I could've hoped for. Fleur was going to make someone very happy… but I wasn't her someone… hopefully I was Kat's someone. I slowly headed back into the house.


End file.
